


Stark先生对Fury局长说这位是Stark局长

by Aln19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aln19/pseuds/Aln19
Summary: #A1年轻气盛的美队xA4的神盾局长老铁NC17#过去时间线上的人物对应中文，响指后的则用英文#少量复联1时期铁椒提及；铁虫、贾尼亲情向#Mr.Stark和Director Stark的会面致敬《X战警-逆转未来》





	Stark先生对Fury局长说这位是Stark局长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--图可以放大

 

 **Music：** A Queen's Head

 **BY：** RAIGN

<https://music.163.com/#/song?id=411236229>

 

 

**正文**

 

看看聚集在白宫外的那些请愿的人们吧，

和失去相比较，选择遗忘才是最残忍的。

 

我们之所以作出这样的决定，是因为我们能够做到这些，

这和星际政治无关，也无关乎维护宇宙的平衡，

**如果地球失手，我们一定会去找你，**

没有中场休息，没有仁慈，没有借口，

**我们会踩着你的尸体接回我们的家人。**

**我们会踩着你的尸体接回我们的家人。**

**“过去，我会说——** 你的生命与你所保护的生命同样珍贵，所以尽你所能，避免伤亡。但这一次不同以往，这是一场终局之战， **这一次，** 没有重来的机会，你已经了解你的任务，那么就照顾好你的队友， **我们在决战的战场上见——，”** Steve攥紧拳头，率先伸举到半空中，而几乎是在他动作的一瞬间，Tony便心有灵犀地伸出了手，其他人也紧随其后，Steve环视着围绕在他身边这群战友们，扫过他们每一个人的眼神，决然地下达最终宣言， **“——我们去找那个王八蛋。”**

**“哇哦——”** 自动模拟了下脑内消音的Tony调皮地撞了下爱人的拳头，结果竟然没有撞动，其他人见状纷纷调笑起来，就属Clint和Thor笑得最欢。

 

Steve松了松故意绷着劲儿的拳头，活跃了下气氛，又重新捏紧，向前伸了几分，重新正色起来：“——Whatever it takes.”

**而所有人做出的回应就是将他们的拳头相抵在一起：**

**"Whatever it takes."**

 

“Okay，Rocket，米兰诺就交给你，等Carol把我们挨个儿弹送到宝石的时间点之后你们就带着空的无限手套直接进入终战场，脱离飞船的时机需要你们两个协同掌握， **尽量** 别把我们弹飞到‘时间漩涡 ***** ’里去。第一个穿越的节点是纽约，任务目标——Space&Mind Stone，”Steve转向Tony，祭出命令， **“十分钟准备。”**

 

（*《蚁人2》片尾彩蛋：Janet警告过Scott，小心不要陷进量子领域的time vortex中去，否则的话就再也回不来了。）

 

Tony点点头，开始低头检查自己的装备，其他人也利用这点时间做起最后的准备。

 

借着这个机会，Steve把Tony轻轻拉到身前，替他整理起神盾局的制服，但在抚平胸口的面料时，那颗水晶蓝的反应堆让Steve的手指微微颤抖了下。

 

本来享受着上尉先生军容风纪服务的局长先生突然发现自己的爱人有些神游，不过Tony没有打断Steve什么，反而很放松地抬起下巴，将颈部的曲线拉伸到一个十分诱人的弧度，有些孩子气地示意爱人帮他把领子给弄弄好。

 

感觉到Steve的手指贪恋地擦过自己的胡须，Tony没来由地盯着爱人的眉眼发起感叹，在血清面前何谈岁月的痕迹，自己已经鬓角泛白，Steve却连一条皱纹也没有。也许他爱的就是这个男人的一成不变吧。

 

“Thor会跟在‘你后面’去收集Reality，如果… **万一** 有什么问题， **就** 用量子通讯去联系他，我会尽我所能修正你们的任务偏差，毕竟我还有Natasha一起，”他将面前的男人揽近怀里，在他耳边轻声道，“答应我，照顾好你自己。不要让我只能拿到两块石头，好吗？”

 

Tony蹭了蹭Steve：“我会的。还有，别担心，既然我们能够组成一个队伍，那就注定我们 **是** 一群可以走到一起的家伙，我会说服‘我们 ’，然后把两颗宝石安全带回来的， **我保证** 我会 **亲手** 交到你手里。”

 

Steve抱紧他： **“…我相信你。”**

 

Tony闭上眼睛：“你都不知道这四个字能带给我多大的动力……”

 

Steve闻言一笑，胸腔的起伏让Tony的心口也觉得暖暖的：“哦，是吗？上个月 ***** 你可不是这么说的。”

 

（*什么士兵X局长的身份差play，某人没羞没臊地声称这样的情景模拟有利于提高“职务扮演”过程中双方的情感体验。）

 

Stark老脸一红：“你知道Mr.Scott Lang说过不在量子领域中迷失的其中一个重要条件就是心境平和对吗？”

 

Steve继续笑：“我百分百相信你的自持力。”

 

Tony喷出个鼻音：“真想把这段对话录给那个刚刚解冻不久的你听听，不过有八成概率我会因为‘诋毁 ’美国队长而被弗瑞关进神盾局的监狱，哈…”

 

Steve笑出声：“我 **丝毫** 不怀疑。”说完托住爱人的后脑，压向自己。

 

 

受不了刺激的Rocket赶紧捂住自己的眼睛，尾巴不轻不重地拍了下飞船的降落架：“那两个家伙到底要腻歪到什么时候…！我可不想亲眼见证什么叫作量子纠缠态！”

 

刚刚捏着瓶子准备灌水的Scott听到之后差点没呛死自己，Rocket嫌弃地跳开到一边，高声骂道：“别把口水喷到老子刚洗好的毛儿上——！该死的，这量子战服居然没烘干技能。”

 

“你撑在地上自己抖一抖嘛，不然让Hulk帮你拧一拧也行，Banner正好缺一条兽皮浴巾不是？”

 

Rocket对着Rhodes比了个中爪。

**“Boys——，time to samsh——”**

话说能在任何时候把他俩分开的也就只有Mummy “Natasha”了，这个活儿要是换做Bruce来做绝对就是一场灾难。

 

Tony准备好了，率先踏上米兰诺的斜甲板，在船舱门口发现Carol正痞痞地靠在那里打量着他：“小男孩儿，准备好了吗。”

 

"Uh…yes，ma'am…？ I got my ticket."

 

"Hmm."Carol眯了眯眼，似乎是很享受男人这个乖巧的态度，于是闪身放了他进去，不过在Tony经过她之后头也不回地补了一句只有他们两个人能听到的话，“放心，有我在，谁都不会少。”

 

Tony顿了顿，随后继续迈开步子，只是用沉稳的脚步声回应了这位新战友。经历过那么多，言语早已不再是他们对彼此之间传达信任的唯一方式：把你的背后留给他们，他们不会让你失望，而你所要做的就是替他们踏出这第一步，脚踏实地的一步。

 

就像Steve说的，这与政治无关，你知道你是在做绝对正确的事，所以你将无所畏惧。

 

 

随着一道道耀眼的光亮，米兰诺号的十六台电弧反应堆改进型引擎逐一点火，飞船在原地渐缩小至分子大小，这一过程之中周围的一切事物都在急剧拉伸放大，就像那种进入虫洞之前的空间隧道才有的视觉效果，原本只是借助一些微弱气流飘浮在半空中的尘埃微粒，此刻就像是开启了光速般疯狂地划过飞船的四周。Tony记得有人说过，如果把一粒尘埃放大到百亿倍，也许你就会得到一个宇宙了，现在他知道这个“宇宙”是何种景象了，万物都进入了一种类似水下世界的浮游状态，有几只偷懒搭便车趴伏在尘埃之上的水熊虫拦在了飞船的起跑通路上，Scott在它们之中找到了一只最大的——似乎是“Queen”之类的角色，于是他用Janet留下的发讯器与“她”交流起来，随后那些巨大的“守门卫”们滑动起粗壮的肢体纷纷游离到一旁。

 

飞船的全息屏幕上显示一切参数正常，Rocket对着所有人大喊“坐好”，便松开了飞船的固定起落架，强大的瞬时冲力挤压着所有人的五脏六腑。即便有着加强战服，Tony还是经历了几秒钟短暂的失明，他能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔内有些不规则地跳动着，尤其是胃部左侧——摘除掉脾脏之后，承压的能力明显比其他的组织肌肉薄弱了。不过倒也不至于引发呕吐欲。

 

飞船的外部环境在进入量子领域后变成了漆黑一片，现在他们需要用探测仪器去捕捉那个特殊的“虫洞”了。一旦抓到那个洞口，就完全要靠Carol精准的驾驶技术了。

**“找到它了——！”** Rocket稳住操纵杆， **“** 速度QS12.9， **哦妈的，预计运行速度比我们计算得快了2.5！你确定你能应付得来吗——！？”** Rocket两手飞快地滑动着那些繁杂的虚拟按键，努力将虫洞的漂移路径框选入飞船的捕捉锁定范围。这可不是什么轻松的工作，就像是开着二战时期的老古董去追那些早期的喷气式战斗机一样，Rocket的手指几乎都有抽筋的迹象， **“我只能‘罩住’它十几秒，全看你的了——！！”** 他连转头的功夫都没有，只能对着副驾驶大吼道。

 

Carol面色严峻并无慌张，放松手指，点开飞行面板，重新调校好运行参数： **“调转船头至坐标4-4-2，高度16.8，仰角-33.28，距离Q-3011。”** Carol推下操纵杆，整个船身随之下探，犹如饿虎下山，直扑向虫洞入口。

**“准备脱离第一阶段-A1号加固舱。”** Carol打开了飞船尾部的弹射舱，舱门缓缓展开。

 

位于飞船最后一排的Tony这时就变成了第一排，他屏住呼吸，面前出现的那个涌动着的深渊怎么看也不像是直径只有1x10^-34米大小的样子……他有些惊恐地两只手狠狠抓住了弹射椅的扶手，整个人也往椅背上用力地挤。——但是他知道他不能回头，绝不能回头去找Steve。

**Carol开始倒数计时。**

**Tony努力倒匀了几口气，大声道别：** **“女士们先生们，祝我好运！终点见——”**

**“——终点见！”**

**“终点见。”** （Steve）

**哦……，**

**2012年5月24日，如果要排个号的话，这一天大概能在我 所有难忘的日子里排在前三位。**

 

 

————————————————————

**今天** 的纽约市照常晴空万里，有一点微风，交通一如既往地烂，好吧， **这个** 我不在乎。这钟点儿佩珀大概已经登上前往华盛顿的私人飞机了，她大概还不知道都发生了什么，我当然也不能告诉她，她要担心的够多了，接下来的计划里可不包括——视频电话、然后让她看到我这套破损严重的马克6再气得跳脚当着下属的面对着我惊声尖叫。不过我能想象出等事情全部解决之后，我还是逃不掉这顿骂， **大概…** 是因为我马上要去做的事… **我猜？**

 

“ **Sir，** 我关闭了大厦底部的方舟反应炉，但是宇宙魔方已经启动完毕并开始自行供能了……”

 

来晚一步，洛基的调虎离山终究还是做成了。男人咬紧后槽牙，他决定晚点再去替寇森找那个神域人 **谈谈** 代价的问题，现在他需要先关停那个传输仪器，直觉告诉他，一会儿要从这个传送门里跑出来的可绝对不会是什么Hello Kitty之类的东西。

于是他趁着盔甲的推进器平衡装置失效前举起两只手甲的斥力炮，那位俨然已经一脚迈入“贤者模式”的天体物理学博士正背对着他。

**"Shut it down——，Dr.席尔维格。"**

 

搞不清楚状况的话，也许会将男人低沉的声音误认为是最后通牒，但是此时此刻的席尔维格哪里还有空儿管这些。他连身子都懒得转过去，就陶醉道： **“已经太晚了！”** 说完之后似乎是由于自己长久以来的学识与教养在作祟，他终于还是决定正面直视身后的这个男人，“它会为我们完善我们所处的世界，你难道不想见识一下吗——？ **那才是一个崭新、完整的宇宙——！** ”

 

席尔维格大声地说出自己的冀望。

在新墨西哥州目睹的“神域”天降对他而言不亚于人类第一次发现黑洞，从那天起仿佛除了阿斯加德之外的一切东西都失去了存在的意义，所以当弗瑞找上他的时候他根本就没有犹豫。宇宙魔方就是一辆直通车，而那个叫洛基的家伙已经给他加满了油，那么就岂有不发的道理。

因此他搞不懂为什么盔甲里的男人在听到他的话之后还能不为所动，甚至隐约传来一声嘲讽。

 

“就知道是白废话，”男人翻了个白眼，“老贾，别伤到他，除了维持推进的能量，其余的全转到手甲。”

**“Yes sir。”**

**“** **哐** **————”**

（哦，那种感觉就像是被一条浸了水的大浴巾狠狠糊了一脸。）

 

这一发手炮直接激活了魔方本能的自我防护机制，马克6在半空中完成了一计“平衡木上的标准后空翻”，堪堪稳住姿态的 **托尼** 下一刻耳中便传来贾维斯的提示音，于是plan A就此破产，因为没啥比纯能量制造的保护壳更操蛋了，而且是和自己的反应堆属于同位素的、更加强大且源源不断的能量。

不过这倒还不足以令他惊慌，雷声大雨点小想来也不是洛基的风格，他扫了一眼那位不怀好意的邪神，那只小驯鹿正优哉游哉地斜靠在落地窗上饶有兴趣地将方才的一切尽收眼底。于是托尼果断决定实施拖延计划：“ **plan B，** 贾维斯。告诉 **马克7，** Daddy已经到家了。”

 

“—— **Sir，** 我认为……我发现了一些令我 **困惑** 的东西。”

 

准备好降落在顶层回收平台的托尼闻言几乎是一愣，似乎是从设想过这个词能从自己的AI嘴里说出来，只好暂时维持住悬空的姿势，他得给他的老伙计一些耐心：“呃， **定义** 一下‘困惑’——？”

 

“我检测到另一股数值相当可观的能量源，就在您被魔方护盾的能量击中后2.3s左右，它出现了。”

 

闻言托尼转动起头部的盔甲，用自己的目光做了一个扇形扫描，瞳孔视线所及之处面甲内的传感探测器也紧跟着捕捉起空气中任何有可能的异常能量波动。

**“I got nothing，贾维斯——”** 不同于方才的镇定自若，男人突然进入一种前所未有的警惕状态。他迅速后撤一定距离，足够让自己把魔方和洛基同时纳入视野范围，一手防御、一手准备随时还击，扩大面甲的扫描区域，并大声命令自己的AI提高检索功率。而这不出意外地又消耗掉一小部分仅存的盔甲能量，马克6脚部的推进器偶尔开始出现“熄火”的迹象，现在他连保持住悬浮在同一个地方都不做到了，哦，这可不大妙。

 

 

而那个引起这一系列“变故”的家伙此刻正无声地作壁上观。也许他只是想 **先** 喘口气什么的，不过他也得承认他大概是个腹黑的家伙，即便那个被玩弄的对象是他“自己”。

坦白讲从现在这个视角望下去——就像是趴在二楼的窗台上饶有兴味地打量着草坪上那只扒在毛线团上滚来滚去努力寻找平衡点的宠物幼崽，笨拙得有点可爱，又让人忍不住想上手去拨拉一下子那种感觉。（唔…Stark家的通病，将能跑就不走的传统发扬到底。）——话说自己那会儿为啥就没想到单独给飞控部件装上备用能源呢？

 

然而有“人”可看不下去了，为了保证不干扰飞船的校准系统，在量子领域中她的全部系统完全处于静默状态，这会儿终于能逮到机会开口说话了： **“Boss，** 我觉得Brother快撑不下去了，我能把他直接踹下去吗？ **”**

保持着自主飞控模式的Mark 85炫耀着小幅度扭了扭背部两侧张开的六片锥形飞翼。 **Tony** 敢肯定这是Friday擅自主张故意的，搞得他瞬间有种被什么大型猫科动物拱了拱后背的错觉，啧。

 

“ **哦** ——，绅士一点我的好姑娘，你昨天还说想来个兄妹相见爱的抱抱，今天怎么就能忍心做这种事。”盔甲里的男人悠闲地端着胳膊，用顽劣的语气模仿着自己的AI女士。

“好吧，歇够了，各项指标检测得如何——”

 

“ **Perfect，** Boss，时空穿越造成的数据流影响可以忽略不计，congratulations，你可以happy地火力全开了。”

**“就等你这句话。”**

 

MK 85左肩的加厚纳米片甲融成一支肩扛的小型机炮，瞄准了洛基，男人吸了吸鼻子说道：“Mmm……希望等下我们那位小王子殿下（索尔）不会拿雷劈我。”

 

语毕，只听三声 **“砰砰砰”** 叠加在一起——率先从炮膛里射出的半圆形机械弹头在半空中撑开成一个类似外翻的加强伞骨结构，那些细小的锥柄首先接触到大厦的玻璃并将它们击得粉碎，紧随在后的是一只闪烁着微弱蓝光的电击麻醉飞镖（特地改良过的，就是雷神3里Thor用来电他弟弟那个小东西），足以另洛基全身僵硬瞬间失去反抗能力。最后从枪管里射出的便是Tony给spider-man设计的一种捆缚用的特殊蛛丝。

 

邪神先生连困惑一下儿都没来得及便抽搐着被糊在了墙上。

 

——MK 85收回纳米炮管。

 

（这一套治敌手段同时也是后世 的神盾局外勤特工的标配——Thanos的一个响指根本没有带来什么狗屁的富足生活，全世界各地几乎每个星期都在上演着小规模的暴乱，但这不是执法者可以肆意挥霍子弹的借口。）

**“Well done，kid…”**

Tony微微侧过脸给自己的左肩，对着一团空气轻声道。即便知道这种举动是十分不正确的心理暗示 ***** ，男人还是对自己说着，他就是戒不掉这个。

 

（ ***** 在组建神盾局前他们有一段空窗期，那时候Tony和Bruce他们已经调校完毕量子仪器，就剩下等待了，所以那段时间他没什么事可做，Steve却要满世界去跑。从那时候开始Tony便常常对着那张和Peter的合照一坐就是一天。Steve为此非常自责，只能尽量抽出时间多和Tony通通电话。有一天他提前回到基地，在门外听到Tony与什么人在谈话，Steve本以为是Bruce或Tasha在陪着他， **直到他惊恐地发现与Tony对话的“人”居然是伪装成Peter声音的Friday…** Steve迫不得已只能去求May姨……）

 

每当这种时候Friday都会遵从Cap的严厉指示——她可以做任何事，但唯独 **不** 可以做的就是 **接话。** 于是Friday便会静静地陪着她的boss，不着急下一步动作。可这次不行，他们是肩负任务而来：“ **Boss…** 我们得在传送器开启通道前用权杖关闭它。”

 

险些陷入沉寂的男人猛地一个激灵，轻咬了咬舌根，闭着眼深呼一口气，下一刻再睁开时已不再闪烁有任何情绪，唯有不达目的誓不罢休的执着与刚毅：

“ **Yeah…** you're right，sorry.  **Show time——，Friday.** ”

 

“ **——Copy that.** Ready to rock.”

得到命令的AI收起背翼，终止了盔甲的隐身程序，不过为了防止突然的显形激活贾维斯的应急瞄准系统（那样的话托尼估计就可以在拿到马克7的手环前直接自由落体了），Friday给了马克6一点提示，然后接下来的任务就是Tony的了。

 

 

 

马克6的预警系统捕捉到了那段十分奇妙的频率——就像鱼儿试探性地轻啄了下诱饵， **非常短，** 但已足以“致命”。

**“……这就是我说的困惑的地方。”** 在得到了自己想要的“东西”之后，贾维斯并没有如释重负，声音反而骤降了八度。

 

而直接用肉眼观测到这种蜕变的过程的托尼此刻正被迫仰视着这个“脱胎换骨”的异类：

**“——WHAT…——THE…——FXXK…”**

 

 

马克6迟缓抬头的动作让“高高在上”的Tony忍不住勾起嘴角，不用猜都知道刚刚对方沉默的那两秒钟里肯定是在骂脏话。不过既然他已经是一位成熟的Stark了，那么还是由他来主动示好吧，于是Tony尽量用一些肢体动作释放出自己的善意，他缓慢地降落下来一些高度，逐渐缩短两人间的距离，并用温柔但有力的声音时不时安抚道：“Easy boy——， **easy——，** clam down.”

他知道马克6现在已经不具备进行反击的能量，所以他在触及到托尼的安全红线前便停住了，但是这种拉锯的状态似乎是被错误地解读成了傲慢的信号。事实上他低估了自己不经意间的“恶劣程度”，方才这句话在托尼耳中听起来就像是他本人在试图安慰一位因为酒后意外而在次日清晨醒来之后无理取闹的床伴。

**而这位炮友 也的确尖叫了起来……**

**“贾维斯，我疯了吗——！？”** 托尼终于反应过来了什么，像被踩到尾巴一样后撤好几米，把手甲矜持地挡在胸前，冲着自己的面甲屏显叫道。

 

 

被晾在半空中的Tony有些尴尬……

 

 

贾维斯有种正在被某人踮着脚拽住领子大力摇晃的错觉：

“我不认为……sir。”

老实说贾维斯相当相当地 **不** 喜欢现在这种感觉，如果他有人形的话那么现在一定已经一个跨步把托尼护在身后了，即便这个突然出现的家伙在现行前替他们神不知鬼不觉地处理了洛基这个大麻烦，并且眼下这个局面似乎是这次拖延任务的额外奖励。

而这一切都是因为他不关心“WHY” or “WHO” or “WHAT”，他永远、也只会在乎的始终是 **“HOW”** ，他的工作是判定威胁的等级，并且未雨绸缪地替托尼留下应对的余地（而不管它 **是否会** 威胁到托尼）。 **不，** 他不会承认这个同样金红色的家伙居然敢让他产生了一种这一次他很可能无法护主的念头。

快速的运算导致他的内核开始升温，那些冰冷的演算结果一浪一浪地把他从滩头上拍回去，因为数据是不会说谎的……

 **——图灵在上，** 那颗“心脏”所蕴含的能量即便不足以完全抗衡宇宙魔方，但至少它们是处于同等量级的竞争对手， **这是相当恐怖的……**

 

就像一头非洲象和公犀牛之间的较量从来不需要关心会不会踩死几支蚂蚁。

 

 

被Friday提醒到对方在扫描自己，Tony反倒是决定先彻底保持着沉默了。反正他也有时间，就当是个“小小的考验”了，不是什么故作神秘的恶趣味。

 

 

贾维斯始终监测着托尼的心率，他决定先想办法稳住托尼的情绪，以防他做出错误的判断：“Sir，剩余能量不足，我建议暂且撤退。”

 

“—— **就地降落。** ”

 

“Sir…！”

 

“——我说了就地降落贾维斯。”

这会儿男人话语的腔调与频率已经明显比方才镇静了许多。

 

贾维斯却仍旧心急如焚地试图讨价还价道：“Yes sir…但是请在美国队长赶到之前不要轻举妄动，您不能一个人对付它。”

 

“知道了。在我搞清楚状况前先用大厦的摄像头记录下事件过程。是我想到洛基会去哪儿的，我也说了我会先赶回来拖住他，如果魔方在我眼皮子底下被一个穿着我 **‘高级盔甲’** 的人偷了，弗瑞那个秃头和我们那位美国甜心都不会放过我的。”盔甲里的男人低吟道。

 

……贾维斯其实很想提醒下托尼，这一切都得建立在他还能 **活着** 等到友军赶来的前提下。不过他还是辅助马克6在平台上落稳，随后就由着托尼自己迈开步子向室内的方向走去，期间控制那些升起的机械臂替托尼陆续解除了破损的装甲部件。

**“Sir，马克7已充电至87%。”**

 

托尼听到后没有作出回应。而似乎是为了对托尼的举动做出友好回应，那部红金色的盔甲也缓缓降落在了下一层的露天阳台上。他们一个步下台阶，另外一个登上台阶，（除了对方始终躲在盔甲里），连步伐的频率和姿态都惊人地相似。

这给了托尼一种毛骨悚然的感觉，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得自己仿佛是行走在一座彭罗斯阶梯之上……也许在这之后他需要花大钱研究下这个悖论里是否潜藏着一枚通往未来 的钥匙了。

**——有些细节真是该死的Deja Vu。**

 

 

 


End file.
